swgfandomcom-20200215-history
A Speeder For Me
on the comm-link]] As soon as your character lands on Tatooine from Tansarii Point Station, Han Solo will come over the comm-link. Han Solo: You show a lot of promise kid, but now you're stuck on that backwater Tatooine. Tell you what, I'm going to make your life a little easier and get you a speeder. Level: 1 Reward: XP-38 Landspeeder Deed Description: :With the help of Han Solo you will be able to acquire your own speeder. /wp tatooine 3632 -4684 Destroyed Engine Part /wp tatooine 3814 -4671 Lightly Glowing Power Supply /wp tatooine 3979 -4795 Busted Speeder Bike /wp tatooine 4069 -4826 Broken Down Speeder Find Wiring You will find the wiring a short distance away at (3632 -4684) inside an item called "Destroyed Engine Part". Click on it, electricity will spark, and Han Solo will come over the comm-link. Han Solo: There's some more parts you'll need, look and see if you can find a power supply nearby. Find Power Supply A little under 200m away at (3814 -4671) will be an item called "Lightly Glowing Power Supply". Click on it, electricity will shoot out, and Han Solo will come over the comm-link. Han Solo: Now you're going to need a steering array. I think there's a crashed speeder nearby that might have just the thing. Find Steering Array This part requires you to go next to aggressive CL 5 Tuskens, so it may be a bit dangerous to characters lower than CL 5. The item you are looking for is at (3979 -4795) and is a Speederbike called "Busted Speeder Bike". Once again, click on the item, electricity will spring forward, and Han Solo will come over the comm-link. Han Solo: Great, you just need a chassis to put it in. There's some Tusken Scavengers around that area that might have just what you need. Get a Chassis Finally, the last part to collect. This is also in the same area as the last part, so you may need to be careful. The item you are looking for is a XP-38 Landspeeder, just like the one this quest rewards. It is at (4069 -4826) and is called "Broken Down Speeder". For the last time, click on the item. Electricity will not spring forth, but Han Solo will come over the comm-link. Han Solo: You've done it, kid! You should now have a deed in your inventory. You can use it to get your speeder ready to go. The No Trade XP-38 Landspeeder Deed will be placed in your Inventory and the quest Talk to Pall will start. Tips: *In order to use the landspeeder, you must open your inventory and use the ("~") key on it. This will generate the speeder itself (and remove the deed), which will then be located in your datapad (same place your ship is located, if you have one). *While you're here, you may want to collect the nearby Black Metal Gaderiffi Baton collection item, thereby beginning the Rare Melee Weapons Mark I collection. Following Quest: Talk to Pall >> Category:Tatooine quests Category:Legacy Quest